Patty Cake, Patty Cake
by His Little LabRat
Summary: It's Greg's birthday soon, and Nick needs to decide what to get him besides himself and his body! NickGreg Slash, Chaptered, Warning COULD POSSIBLY BE M-RATED! Mild, but mature, Content!
1. Chapter 1

Greg bounced up and down in his seat excitedly, staring at his perplexed lover as he found his way into the room in which Greg was sitting.

"What's got your pants on fire?" Nick asked. "Your panties in a wad or did you drop Grissom's ants down your pants again?"

"No!" Greg laughed. "It's more exciting that that!"

"What could be more exciting then a pyro with his pants on fire?"

"Hey, hey, man!" Greg almost yelped with a laugh. "That was only one time!" Greg laughed, recalling how when his pants went aflame, Nick doused them with a bucket of sub-zero ice water instantly – bringing forth other "events" in Greg's pants. "Thanks for the reminder, and the erection." Greg laughed with a little glare to his boyfriend.

"Anytime, babe!" Nick chuckled, recalling the same events and further on. "Did you learn "stop, drop and roll" in kindergarten?" he added with a snickering, loving laugh.

"Hey," Greg responded, pointing to Nick with determination, with a stern but happy and laughing grin on his face.

"Yup," Nick agreed. "Worse than college- with all the snacks and nap time. The first and foremost hardest part of school in my _life_!" Nick laughed, winking at Greg as Greg grumbled softly.

"Before this…" Greg asked. "What were we talking about?"

"What you were so excited about," Nick responded.

"Oh yeah!" Greg said, taking a fist gently to his other flat as the candlestick of intelligence dripped candle wax of memories onto his head. "I'm so excited! My birthday is in two days!" he said, then started rambling again. "Did you know I first kissed you, and vice-versa, on my birthday last year? Great, huh? That was also the first time we had sex! What an amazing birthday gift, don't you think?" He rambled, but then noticed that Nick wasn't there anymore. He heard the front door slam in the distance. "How'd he get over there so fast…?"

..::XXxxXX::..

Nick was walking down the street, the late evening sky glittering with the sunset. He was walking down the street slowly, looking into the front windows of stores, contemplating what he should get Greg.

Greg would be turning twenty-eight, and in a few months from now, Nick would be turning thirty.

Nick passed slowly by a baker shop, stopping in the window, looking in, as an idea caught him. He turned and kept walking, thinking, knowing, he should bake Greg a cake; a cake just for the two of them.

But, cake was a little… bland… dull. Suddenly, Nick got the idea that he should pop out of the cake, like they did in some of those comedy movies he and Greg always watched. He could imagine Greg's surprise – and it made him snicker and laugh lovingly to himself.

In the end, he decided he wouldn't because of the following reasons:

-First off, that would require a LOT of cake.

-Second off, it seemed a bit… hooker-y…

So, instead, Nick decided he would throw Greg a little mini-party; just for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is now illegal to invite _anyone_ over tomorrow, got it?" Nick said, pointing a finger at Greg, shaking it gently to get his point across. "Not your sister, not your brother, or mother, or father, or Grissom, or Catherine, Sarah, Warrick! No body!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Greg said with a laugh, sticking a little bit of his tongue out in the smile, smiling joyously at Nick. "No body comes over…" Greg said, and Nick nodded in agreement. "'Cause you want me all to yourself!"

"That's right!" Nick said with an affirmative nod to confirm his statement. He paused then, knowing now what he was confirming. "I mean… no, not right!" Greg smiled at him, standing up to press close to Nick, embracing him seductively, drawing little seductive circles on his chest. He smiled at Nick, a smile that said he knew that really _was_ what Nick meant.

"Okay," Nick sighed, smiling, bending down to kiss the tip of Greg's nose. "You got me, that is what I meant."

"That's what I though," Greg giggled, smiling a smile that showed his victory and love.

"No fair…" Nick grumbled, smiling, wrapping his arms around Greg's waist and back, rocking them in a gentle bounce side to side. "Why do you get to be so sexy and do that?"

"You're sexy too," Greg said with a wink, caught in Nick's loving grasp, letting himself be rocked side to side slowly, enjoying Nick against him. "But you aren't very… _submissive…_" Greg laughed, smiling the same smile at his lover that made Nick's heart leap so hard he though Greg would have to go and get it back from the other side of the earth.

"I could be," Nick said, smiling the same way Greg did- longing, teasing, loving.

"Sexy," Greg said. "I can totally see me on top this time…" Smiling again, his eyes closing gently shut in it, the dimples forming in his cheeks that Nick loved so. The smiled stayed on his lips even as his eyes fluttered open again.

"I don't mind," Nick said and he and Greg laughed gently. Nick's phone buzzed gently in his pocket at a page and Nick bent over to kiss Greg good-bye for work.

* * *

_'Ello, readers!_

_I wrote this chapter to be short and… (Not sweet but-) sexy!_

_Ha-ha!_

_You all are making my e-mail alerts fly like crazy!_

_Thanks for everything, you guys! I really enjoy writing, and I hope you enjoy reading!!!_

_-Lab Rat_


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine looked over to Nick and Greg, who were drunk, both smiling brightly at each other, laughing at slurred words that she couldn't quite understand. She rolled her head back forward, licking her lips and taking another sip of her drink.

The three had gone out to a bar after getting off work early, after a long, tedious case. Grissom had given Nick, Greg and Catherine all the night off after finishing their case and after the trial. Grissom was just being generous, but wanted them back again tomorrow, hard working as usual.

Catherine knew they would all have to go home soon, giving the bar was almost empty as it was close to closing time. The bartender, washing out a glass with a white, clean rag, looked up to Catherine.

"How do you stand it?" The bartender asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stand what?" She asked him, looking to him as he washed the glass. The bartender shook his head towards the laughing couple, looking back to her as he turned around put up the glass. She laughed, and shrugged as he turned back around, adding a simple "I don't" with her laugh. The bartender laughed too, leaning against the bar.

"That works too," the bartender said with a wink and a smile, giving a little laugh as he turned back around to reach for something Catherine couldn't see. She laughed gently to herself, pursing her lips as he gave a little nod, swiping away her bangs from her face.

Something clicked open and she looked past the laughing Nick and Greg to a door, which the manager stepped out of.

"Ladies, gents," he said with a sweet smile. "No need to rush you, but we're closing in five minutes." She nodded and Greg and Nick laughed at each other drunkenly, staring at each other like they were bewildered by something.

She put up her drink and looked to Nick and Greg, the manager closing the door as he stepped back into the room, the bartender putting up his cloth and putting on his jacket as he walked to the door. He then turned back to Catherine.

"You all have a nice night," he said, smiling at her as she wished him the same, then closed the door behind him, walking off in whatever direction he had. Then, she turned back to Nick and Greg. They were watching each other, but turned to Catherine.

"We have to go, you two," she said and they nodded drunkenly but affirmatively. Thy hopped down, arms swung around each other for support or simply kicks and giggles, which was close to what they were doing, minus the literal kicks. She hopped down after them and led them out the door to her car, knowing she'd have to drive them home. She hopped in the drivers seat, the two hopping into the backseat one after another, still practically arm in arm.

She titled her rear view mirror so she could see to what was behind her, somehow catching the watchful Nick and loving Greg buckled together. She raised and eyebrow, tilting her mirror to see more of them, but still see what was behind her car. Nick was sitting closest to the window, arm wrapped around Greg, hand on Greg's head, and his head on Greg's, which was on Nick's shoulder. They had their eyes closed and looked like a couple after a depressing fight they had with each other. Catherine squinted at the thought.

About a few minutes later, she pulled up into Nick's driveway. She looked back in the mirror, catching something in the corner of the mirror, other than the calm street behind her car. She raised her arm, tilting the mirror to catch what it was in the corner. She felt her heart skip a beat, thinking she had two guys kissing in the backseat.

Nick was laying down now, Greg sprawled over him. They were still buckled together, kissing deeply. She thought it was just drunk kisses, until they deepened the kiss, using their tongues now, until Greg pulled back and moaned as Nick kneed Greg's obvious bulge in his pants.

She couldn't help but watch for a few minutes; she had two truly gay guys making out in his backseat. After a few minutes, the two men shirtless, Nick tried to slip Greg's pants off and that's where she drew the line. She didn't want to watch two guys- two _colleagues_- two friends- having sex in her backseat!

..::XXxxXX::..

Catherine pulled into her driveway, cutting off the ignition. She turned the mirror back to where Nick and Greg were, thinking of how close they had come, not seeming like just drunk love anymore, knowing that Greg had gotten out at Nick's apartment with him. She something wadded up in the backseat and squinted, not able to see exactly what it was.

She popped open the door, hopping out and closing the door as she opened the door to the backseat. She lifted up a thin, black material. It was Greg's shirt. She looked down to the floor, catching something else. She picked it up. It was a deep gray shirt- Nick's shirt. She pursed her lips, thinking of the questions she would have to give Nick and Greg the next day.

..::XXxxXX::..

Catherine came slowly into the locker just a minute or two behind Greg and Nick. As she walked in, she caught Nick and Greg laughing at something she couldn't hear. She bit her bottom lip between her teeth, clenching the two folded shirts in her hands. Walking up to them, she held the shirts up.

"Care to explain?" She asked, looking at them seriously. She saw Nick swallow hard.

"How did you… get those…?" Nick asked, glancing away from Greg to her, knowing they were the shirts they had worn last night.

"You left them in my backseat," she said firmly, still holding them up to Nick and Greg, but neither reached up to grab them. They looked to each other quickly, both swallowing hard.

"How much did you… see?" Greg asked, scraping his teeth quickly once or twice against his bottom lip after he asked.

"Nick almost had your pants off," she said, her voice still firm and stern. "You two have some _major_ explaining to do." She said, sitting down on the bench behind them, the two shirts on her lap. Nick and Greg sat down on the bench next to her, side by side, both of Nick's hands clasped around Greg's. Right now, Greg and Nick were both glad that no one else than them and Catherine were in the locker room. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Almost a year…" Greg said, his hands shaking gently, afraid Catherine would blab to someone.

"Does anyone know about this?"

"Only us," Nick answered, holding Greg's hands firmly in his, looking to Greg, catching his gaze quickly, then looking back to her.

"When were you planning on telling everybody?"

"When we're ready…" Nick answered, pausing shortly to look down at his hands, then up to Greg.

"Hopefully soon," Greg answered, his gaze in Nick's. Then, they both looked back to Catherine.

"You two almost had sex in my backseat," Catherine added, giving them a concerned glare.

"I'm sorry… we were probably drunk," Nick said.

"I don't remember anything at all," Greg said, and Nick gave a nod, saying that he didn't recall either. Catherine rocked back, around, then sat forward again, licking her lips. She didn't know what else to say. She handed them back their shirts.

"Here," she said as Nick took them with a gentle grasp. "You might need them sometime."

She said, then stalked towards the exit of the locker room, already prepared for her work day. At least now she had something off her shoulders. She, somewhere in her heart, wished Greg and Nick luck, even though she didn't say it aloud. She knew automatically they wanted her to keep quiet about it, wait until they were ready. In the doorway she paused and turned around, Greg and Nick's gaze shifting from her to each other then back again. She winked, letting them know she would keep it secret until they were ready.

..::XXxxXX::..

Nick sat quietly, waiting for the interrogation to start, biting his bottom lip gently. Grissom sat across from him, impatiently tapping his foot. Greg sat behind him, their chairs turned back to back. Greg lolled his head back, laying his head down on Nick's shoulder, giving him a little kiss to the cheek without Grissom's notice, and then rolled his head back up.

They hadn't told anyone at the lab about their relationship, except for Catherine who had figured it out on her own, but let little, subtle, loving hints for each other when they knew no one was watching.

So, here they were, awaiting the interrogation of Mitchell O'Malley for a double-homicide of a homosexual couple.

A cop opened the door to the interrogation room, followed by Brass, another cop and O'Malley. O'Malley was seated across from Nick, Greg and Grissom, Brass sitting down next to Brass. Grissom looked to Nick and Greg, and Nick nodded, standing up and walking out of the interrogation room, followed by Greg. Apparently, now, Grissom didn't want them there anymore.

As the interrogation began, Nick stalked up to the one-way window, looking into the interrogation without anyone's notice, except for Greg, who was standing next to him.

O'Malley stared at the wall, the one-way window, which Greg and Nick were standing behind.

Much later…

The interrogation was now over, O'Malley confessing to the crime with evil laughs of hatred and disgust. The couple he had killed was his sister and her girlfriend, among _ many_ other homosexual couples he confessed to killing. Each time he mentioned them, he motioned to Greg and Nick, staring at Grissom though, saying things he shouldn't have been able to say.

"You see them?" O'Malley said. "You see those faggots? Those freaks of nature? They deserve to die, like all those other who are like them. They all deserve to die, horrible, painful deaths together." He said to the straight faced Grissom.

"You're being recorded," Brass interjected. "You'd best watch what you say."

"I've seen lots of faggots," O'Malley continued. "All those idiots, just like those two you have hidden away behind that wall; listening into this conversation, watching my every move together." O'Malley said, and Nick's fingers interlaced with Greg's, Greg squeezing his hand tightly in his as O'Malley looked to them. "I know they can see me, and I want them to hear this conversation, and may it be burned and etched into their minds. May you burn in hell!" O'Malley shouted at them, getting deeper into words that Nick and Greg didn't want to hear. They turned away from the interrogation room's one-way window, Nick's hands up against Greg's face, wiping away his tears. Greg was covering his ears, swaying along with Nick and he rocked them back and forth slowly.

They weren't going to listen to O'Malley's words any longer.

"First off," Grissom started, and large amount of anger portrayed in his voice instead of his actions. "My CSI's have nothing to do with this. Second off, curse words aren't in your Miranda rights, so you have no right. You killed two women, homosexual or not, and that's also against the law." Grissom explained.

Now, Grissom turned to the one-way window as O'Malley was led out of the interrogation room.

..::XXxxXX::..

Nick watched Greg silently, now closing his eyes as he pressed Greg up against him tightly.

"Nick…" Greg mumbled, not looking up to Nick. Greg was curled up against Nick's chest, head on Nick's arm, tucked in against Nick's chest, one hand clenched into a fist on Nick. Nick mumbled his question. "I was thinking of what… _he_ said…" Greg uttered, and Nick knew he was talking about- O'Malley. "I was thinking that he was right." At this, Nick's eyes opened immediately. His heart stopped pounding in his chest. "We are… "faggots."" Nick's heart began pounding slowly now, knowing what Greg meant now.

"But…" Greg looked up to Nick now, looking at him longingly. "If that's what I have to be called when I'm with you… then… so be it." Greg said. "Because I love you."

"I love you too," Nick said, maneuvering his head to kiss Greg. As he pulled away, Greg curled up again against Nick's chest, hearing his heart beat again. "With all my heart…" Nick added as Greg fell asleep against him.

"Happy birthday…" Nick mumbled as he fell into sleep. The clock now tolling midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick closed the door to the oven and turned slowly, stalking over to the doorway that led into the living room. He leaned against the doorway, staring in at the couch that his lover lay upon. Greg was asleep, even on his birthday, of all days! Nick swore that Greg would sleep through a bomb even if it when on by his head.

Greg would sleep the whole day away if he could. If he wasn't running around the lab, being hyper or trying to seduce or irritate Nick (oh, the list goes on), he was probably asleep, among other things.

Nick pursed his lips, thinking now of all the things Greg liked to do. The just kept going, and didn't seem to end anytime soon.

Shaking thoughts from his head, he began toward Greg, sitting down on the floor next to him, his head back on the arm of the couch. He heard Greg take an intake of groggy groans. Nick rolled his head to look at Greg, watching as Greg stretched and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Smells yummy," Greg mumbled after he finished his wake-up stretch. He leaned forward, placing his nose in Nick's hair, taking in Nick's scent that he loved so. "And it's not you for once, though you do smell nice." Greg complimented him, and Nick smiled.

"I'm cooking," Nick said, recalling now that one time Greg said he was the only one who could ever wake him, regretting coming near him now and disturbing his slumber.

"I didn't know you could cook," Greg said, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck, placing his chin on Nick's head, eyes closed. "You'll have to cook us a lovely, romantic dinner," Greg teased, though he did mean it.

"I already have," Nick blurted out. Greg's eyes opened at this and he uttered something Nick didn't catch. "But," Nick added as he noticed Greg wanted to eat dinner with him, getting ready to get up, he noticed again. "It'll be another hour before it's done." Greg pursed his lips at this.

"Oh," he said softly, laying back down, arms still around Nick's neck. He reached forward to place a kiss to Nick's cheek passionately. "I'm going back to sleep then, love you," Greg said, then plopped his head down on the pillow after taking another whiff of Nick's scent.

That's what Nick had intended him to do, since he didn't want to wake him in the first place.

Nick got up and stalked out of the room, but paused in the doorway to look back at his boyfriend, whose eyes were closing as they watched him walk away. "I love you too, G," Nick said softly, to himself, turning out of the room now.

Apparently Greg forgot it was his own birthday! This thought made Nick chuckle to himself.

* * *

_Hello!_

_**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**_

_** PLEASE STOP SKIPPING OVER CHAPTERS! I KNOW WHEN YOU SKIP BECAUSE OF MY HIT RATIO! PLEASE STOP SKIPPING CHAPTERS! Anyhow... the REAL important message:**_

_About Chapter 3, the thing with Catherine and yadda, yadda, yadda, that was from a few months back, but I had to put it in so that the part were it mentioned Catherine's knowing would make sense!_

_Enjoy! Thanks for reading, more chapters to come! PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to know how I am doing in my stories! Thank you all!_

_Sorry it so short. But, N&G's Mini-Party is in the next chapter!!!_

_Kiss, kiss, loves! _

_Sincerely, Lab Rat_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, this is badly written. I had the idea in my head, I just didn't know how to write it, Hahaha! Cause I am **_**stupid!**_** Haha, in the end, it ended up well(or that's just me pitying myself)… enjoy (I hope)****! (Post script: Thank you to **_**Nerrianah**_** from DeviantArt for the inspiration for this story! Thank you so much! (Readers, thank her too! –giggle and smile-**

"Can't you just _tell_ me what it is, Nicky?" Greg asked, Nick's right hand clasped over his eyes.

"No," Nick teased with a smile and a little chuckle. "It's a surprise, so that would ruin it, Greggy," Nick teased him, bending forward to give him a little lick-kiss on the ear. Greg blushed hard at the nickname and the kiss to his ear. Nick dragged the kiss – his tongue – down behind Greg's ear, then to where Nick knew his own good spot was, seeing if Greg would react. Greg gave a little moan, craning his neck to the side on instinct to make room for Nick. But, Nick pulled away after pressing a little kiss to just below Greg's ear. Greg moved his head to look at Nick, but then Greg recalled Nick's left hand over his eyes. Nick felt Greg bat his eyelashes against his fingertips.

Nick lifted Greg up, somehow able to keep his hand on Greg's eyes. Sitting him down on the top of the table, he lifted his hand from Greg's eyes. He heard a little gasp from Greg as he saw the little cake – the little cake with the one candle in the center.

"It isn't much but…" Nick laughed to end his sentence. "I hope it's alright." Greg laughed and Nick regretted doing anything for Greg in the first place.

Greg turned to him, a little smile on his face. Nick looked chocolaty-green eyes, but all he could see was Greg's smile and himself reflected in their chocolate-green pools. Greg blinked in Nick's image with a smile.

Greg laid himself down on the table, but supported himself up with his elbows. Moving one arm, he reached out for Nick's shoulder, pulling him closer to himself. Greg pushed himself up just a little to kiss Nick, slowly wrapping his arms around the back of Nick's neck to pull him farther into the kiss. Pulling on Nick for support, he let Nick pull him up in surprise, then rest him back down on the table for a more lasting kiss.

Greg pulled apart to whisper something close to Nick's ear. "Best birthday _ever…_" he whispered, them pulled Nick back into the kiss.

Best birthday ever…


End file.
